Suiyou Drama (NTV)
Suiyou Drama (水曜ドラマ) is the term given to the TV shows airing on NTV in the Wednesday 22:00 - 22:54 timeslot. This list includes all TV shows aired on NTV in this time slot. 2020 * Win: Shiranakute Ii Koto 2019 * Aut: Douki no Sakura * Sum: Gisou Furin * Spr: Hakui no Senshi * Win: Ie Uru Onna no Gyakushu 2018 * Aut: Kemono ni Narenai Watashitachi * Sum: Takane no Hana * Spr: Seigi no Se * Win: anone 2017 * Aut: Okusama wa, Toriatsukai Chuui * Sum: Kahogo no Kahoko * Spr: Haha ni Naru * Win: Tokyo Tarareba Musume 2016 * Aut: Jimi ni Sugoi! * Sum: Ie Uru Onna * Spr: Sekai Ichi Muzukashii Koi * Win: Higanbana 2015 * Aut: Gisou no Fuufu * Sum: Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai 2 * Spr: Dr. Rintaro * Win: Marumaru Tsuma 2014 * Aut: Kyo wa Kaisha Yasumimasu * Sum: ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa File * Spr: Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai * Win: Ashita, Mama ga Inai 2013 * Aut: Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan * Sum: Woman * Spr: Kumo no Kaidan * Win: Share House no Koibito 2012 * Aut: Tokyo Zenryoku Shojo * Sum: Tokkan * Spr: Cleopatra na Onnatachi * Win: Dirty Mama! 2011 * Aut: Kaseifu no Mita * Sum: Bull Doctor * Spr: Rebound * Win: Misaki Number One!! 2010 * Aut: Ogon no Buta * Sum: Hotaru no Hikari 2 * Spr: Mother * Win: Magerarenai Onna 2009 * Aut: Gyne * Sum: Akahana no Sensei * Spr: Aishiteru * Win: Kiina 2008 * Aut: OL Nippon * Sum: Seigi no Mikata * Spr: Hokaben * Win: SAITOU san 2007 * Aut: Hataraki Man * Sum: Hotaru no Hikari * Spr: Bambino! * Win: Haken no Hinkaku 2006 * Aut: 14 Sai no Haha * Sum: CA to Oyobi * Spr: Primadam * Win: Kami wa Saikoro wo Furanai 2005 * Aut: Ai no Uta * Sum: Otona no Natsu Yasumi * Spr: Anego * Win: 87% 2004 * Aut: Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito wa Dare Desu ka * Sum: Last Present * Spr: Hikari to Tomo ni * Win: Keishicho Kanshiki Han 2004 2003 * Aut: Kyohansha * Sum: Koufuku no Ouji * Spr: Shin Yonigeya Honpo * Win: Saigo no Bengonin 2002 * Aut: Psycho Doctor * Sum: Tokyo Niwatsuki Ikkodate * Spr: Gokusen * Win: Zoku Heisei Meoto Jawan 2001 * Aut: Let's Go Nagata-cho * Sum: Beauty 7 * Spr: Shin Hoshi no Kinka * Win: Face 2000 * Aut: Straight News * Sum: Okuman Choja to Kekkon Suru Hoho * Spr: Tenshi ga Kieta Machi * Win: Heisei Meoto Jawan 1999 * Aut: Rinjin wa Hisoka ni warau * Sum: Amai Seikatsu * Spr: Labyrinth * Win: Yonigeya Honpo 1998 * Aut: Seikimatsu no Uta * Sum: Oatsui no ga Osuki? * Spr: Ai Tokidoki Uso * Win: Service 1997 * Aut: Koi no Katamichi Kippu * Sum: Dessin * Spr: Glass no Kutsu * Win: Koi no Bakansu 1996 * Aut: Zoku Hoshi no Kinka * Sum: Good Luck * Spr: Ryoma ni Omakase! * Win: Kiseki no Romance 1995 * Aut: Tatakau Oyome-sama * Sum: Owaranai Natsu * Spr: Hoshi no Kinka * Win: Koi mo ni Dome Nara 1994 * Aut: Yoru ni Dakarete * Sum: Kindan no Kajitsu * Spr: Deatta Koro no Kimi de Ite * Win: Yokohama Shinju 1993 * Aut: Dousoukai * Sum: Hikkosemasu ka * Spr: Usotsuki wa Fuufu no Hajimari * Win: Jealousy 1992 * Aut: Itoko Doushi * Sum: Kyoushi Natsuyasumi Monogatari (教師夏休み物語) * Spr: Suteki ni Damashite! (素敵にダマして!) * Win: Pole Position! 1991 * Aut: Aisazu ni Irarenai (愛さずにいられない) 1988 * Sum: Koibito mo Nureru Machikado * Spr: Kaze Shoujo * Win: 27-sai LOVE Kibun 1987 * Aut: Minna Madonna (みんなマドンナ) Category:Lists Category:NTV